Four Words
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Secrets, Sacrifice, Love, Commitment. four words that have the power to make or ruin a relationship. Alpha Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight

Preface

Secrets, sacrifice, love, commitment. Bella Swan stood at the edge of First Beach as those four words ran through her mind. She looked over at her best friend Leah Clearwater who balanced a baby on her hip A baby that wasn't even hers and smiled. She then turned her head and looked at Sarah Black her Stepmother. She swallowed it was still so hard to think of Sarah as her stepmother. To think of Sarah as anything other than Billy's wife or Jacob's mother but now she was something else, something more and Bella smiled thinking of how she got to know this woman as more than just the person who helped care for her during the summer. She got to know her as a friend. Secrets, Sacrifice, Love, Commitment. If there was anyone on the planet who understood those four words it would be those three women standing on First Beach watching as the sun set. They'd came through it all and more. And this was their story.

A/N So this will have three main couples. Bella/Jacob. Charlie/Sarah and Leah/Sam. The next chapter will go back in time to the time Bella came to Forks to live.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight

The rain beat against the windows of the Port Angeles airport as Bella stood with her suitcase by her side and a duffle bag over her shoulder. She looked around. She was surprised she was back. She always figured she wouldn't come back to Washington, at least not to live. She'd came back for visits she'd came back for important events both sad and happy but here she was moving to Forks to live with her father.

Her mother had married a much younger man and well Bella didn't have anything against Phil she didn't want to be around them. Phil was closer to her own age then her mothers and truthfully it made her ill. Not to mention that she was ready to not be taking care of someone. Renee had always been more child then Bella herself. So instead of moving to Florida with Renee and Phil she opted to move to Washington with her father. Not that that wouldn't be just as awkward seeing as how Charlie had just gotten engaged to Sarah Black the widow of his best friend but Bella liked Sarah she was comfortable with Sarah. She trusted Sarah and as much as it was strange to know her father and Sarah were romantically linked she was glad that both of them had been able to find happiness after losing Billy to cancer three years earlier.

"Hey Bella." She whipped her head around and stared as if frozen.

"Jac…Jacob." She stuttered. "What are you doing here, don't you have more important things to do then pick up your future stepsister from the airport you have a whole tribe to run. "

"First of all you'll never be my sister Bells." Jacob smirked as he looked at the brunette in front of him. He tried to keep his voice level he tried not to react to much. He knew what had happened but he wasn't going to let it affect him. Not now. He had promised Charlie he'd pick up Bella and now he'd freaking imprinted on her. Charlie was going to kill him and this was going to make the family so awkward. Why her, why now. He thought frantically and he realized that it hadn't happened the last time she was home for Leah's engagement party 2 years ago because she'd been in and out so fast no one barely saw her and he'd been on patrol. Then he cringed. His mind flashed to Leah he knew Bella was going to want to kick Sam's ass and as much as him or Leah might try and explain imprinting to her she wasn't going to accept Emily and there was no way she could get out of being around Emily. This was just one giant mess. "Secondly just because I'm the chief of the tribe doesn't mean I'm not expected to help out with things." He winked. If only she knew that he wasn't just the chief of the tribe but also the Alpha of the pack." He sighed just thinking of the heavy weight that leaned on his shoulders. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah sure let's get out of here." She looked at him strangely she wasn't sure why but she had an odd feeling about him being here. About the way he looked at her. She let him take her suitcase as she hefted her duffle bag higher on her shoulder and swatted his hand away when he tried to take it from her. "I am capable of carrying my own bag thank you very much." She walked to his car and opened the door. He just shook his head as he threw her suitcase into the trunk.

"Can I at least put it in the trunk?"

"Fine." She sighed handing it over. Jacob just chuckled and put it away before hopping into the car and heading towards La Push.

"So are you happy to be back?"

"I guess it will be different." She shrugged. "I can't wait to see Leah though." She smiled at the thought of her friend and then frowned when she thought of the heartbreak that still resided in her friends' voice.

"Yeah." Jacob mumbled. He wasn't going to touch the Leah subject with a ten foot pole he actually wanted to live.

"So how it you're 18 and have been the chief since you were fifteen have you got the hang of it yet."

He shook his head. "There is no getting the hang of it. It throws something different at me every day." He chuckled when he thought about if they were going to tell Charlie the wolf secret. That had been a hellish few days. It had been even worse when they had to tell Leah the real reason that Sam left her for her cousin. She'd gotten so upset so mad that they were almost sure she'd phase and they'd have their first ever female wolf on their hands but that hadn't happened. She had slapped Sam though. Not that it had really hurt him physically but it had all wrecked him emotionally even if he did love Emily.

Before they knew it they were pulling up to the Swan/Black house and Jacob hopped out to get Bella's bags as she got of the car and made her way to the front door. This would be odd. It was the first time she'd be home since her Charlie and Sarah got together. Since Charlie moved out of Forks and to La Push. "Are you going in?" She jumped at the sound of Jacob's voice behind her.

"Yeah." She pushed the door open and Jacob went around her.

"You'll be in the twins' old room." She only nodded as he headed down the hall. It felt strange to be staying here. She walked down the hall taking in the pictures that lined the walls. So many memories.

"Thanks." She said as she came to the doorway."

"No problem. I have some things to do but I'm sure your dad or my mom will be around soon." He smiled at her before heading back towards the door. Bella followed him out to the living room.

"Okay thanks for the ride." She smiled at him as he opened the door and stepped out of the porch. She went to follow him but froze when she saw who was coming up the walk way. She crinkled her nose and scowled. She turned accusing eyes on Jacob. "What is he doing here?"

"um he's here on tribal business." He swallowed he might be a wolf but Bella was scary when she was angry.

"Well keep him away from me." She snipped and turned around going into the house and slamming the door behind her.

"Wow she really hates me doesn't she." Sam stuffed his hands into his shorts pockets.

"Yeah well you broke her best friends heart." Jacob sighed coming down the steps.

"That isn't my fault." Sam scowled.

"Bella doesn't know that and frankly I don't think she'll care when she does know the truth."

"So you're going to tell her."

"I have to." Jacob mumbled.

Sam gave him an odd look. "You imprinted on her didn't you. Holly Shit Charlie is going to kill you."

"Don't remind me." He grumbled. "Come on lets get this meeting over with." Both men headed towards Sam's house to get the meeting over with. Neither were sure they ever wanted to go back to house Bella was in.

A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed and yes eventually this will be Leah/Sam but like the story but not right now. Leah won't phase and Jacob is older than Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight.

As soon as the guys were out of her view Bella picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello." Leah's voice came over the line as clear as crystal.

"Hey Lee."

"Bella." Leah squealed "Are you here tell me you're here."

"I'm here I'm at Sarah's or I guess my dads." She shook her head it felt odd to say that."

"I'm coming over you just wait there." With that the phone line went dead and Bella smiled putting the phone down and waiting for Leah to show up. She bounced to the door and threw it open throwing her arms around Leah.

"Oh Leah it's so good to see you."

"You to Belly Girl." Leah let go and looked at her friend. 'I missed you."

"Come in I'm in Rebekah and Rachel's room." Bella said going to the for mentioned room and shutting the door behind Leah flopping down on one of the beds as Leah flopped down on the other. "So I saw Samuel earlier he came over to get Jake." Bella scrunched up her nose in disgust

Leah chuckled. "it's really not what it looks like." She sighed feeling the hole in her heart as she talked about Sam and the situation. She knew Sam couldn't help it that Emily was his destiny his imprint but that didn't mean she liked it, it didn't mean she wanted to accept it or that it didn't hurt to see Sam with Emily to know that Sam and Emily would soon have a baby. A physical sign of their love, their bond. Anyway they're having a baby." She tried to keep her face natural.

"A baby." Bella screeched sitting up on the bed.

"Ow." Leah slapped her hands over her ears. "That hurt you know."

"Sorry." Bella grumbled. "But a baby really. I Hate him. I really hate him that was supposed to be you your baby not hers." Bella refused to even say Emily's name.

"Yeah well Fate has a sick sense of humor." Leah chuckled mirthlessly. "You can't maim him though. Anyway lets get off me and focus on you. Tell me how does it feel to be back for good?"

"Strange and I swear Jacob kept looking at me like it was the first time he'd ever seen me."

"Really?' Leah looked her "Did he really well well." A small smirk played across her face.

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"Nothing, nothing but I do think that life in La push is going to get very interesting."

"Leah Clearwater you tell me what's going on now." Bella demanded.

"No can do Bellaroo."

"I hate those nicknames I really do."

"I know that's why they're fun." Just then they heard the door open and went out to investigate.

"Wonder if the guys got down with their meeting yet." Bella said as she came into the living room to see Sarah trying to balance groceries. "Here let me take those." She quickly took them from her hands and put them on the counter. "it's good to see you Sarah."

"Oh Bella it's so good to have you home." Now with her hands free Sarah engulfed her future step daughter in her arms. "Where's Jake?" she looked around spotting Leah. "Hey Leah."

"Sarah." Leah nodded sitting at the table.

"Jacob went to some meeting at the traitors house."

"The traitor?"

"She's talking about Sam." Leah chuckled.

"Oh." Sarah tried not to snort. "Well you're father has to work late tonight so if Jacob doesn't come home it will just be me and you for dinner. I was thinking Fish I know its not fancy but your father has caught so much of it that I just don't know what to di anymore." She walked over to the freezer and pulled it open showing Bella the freezer filled with nothing besides fish.

Bella started to laugh. "Okay fish it is." Bella pulled some out as Sarah went about preparing it.

"So Sarah guess what?" Leah's eyes were twinkling as she stood up and went to the counter.

"What?"

"Jacob has been acting strange according to Bella."

"Leah," Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Leah smirked and shared a look with Sarah. "Really well life should get interesting." Sarah turned towards Bella.

"Why would life get interesting, what is going on?"

"Nothing dear, nothing." Sarah went back to preparing the fish. Just then the door opened and feet clattered against the floor.

"Hey Ma." Jacob said coming around the corner. Sam, Embry, Seth and Quil behind him.

"Jake."

"So the guys and I finished the meeting and were planning to head to the beach but I don't think the rain will let up so we're going to hang in my room." His eyes lingered on Bella.

"Right okay then. Are any of you staying for dinner?"

"Not me, Sam said. "Emily is making dinner."

Bella growled and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Right okay, Embry, Quil." Sarah turned towards the others hoping to disperse the tension.

"That would be great Mrs. Black Thanks" Quil jumped in. Sarah smiled and pulled more fish from the freezer.

"Well I'm going to get going." Sam started to back towards the door.

"I'll walk you out." Jacob followed him out. "Sorry about that man." Jake shook his head

"It's not your fault and in her mind I hurt her friend." Sam shrugged.

"Still I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I have to get to Emily."

"Yeah Okay." Jacob watched him go and shook his head. He headed back into the house and looked at Bella.

"Bells please you have to be nice to Sam."

"No I actually don't. He dropped Leah a month before the wedding and ran off with her cousin. Now they are having a baby and married that is unforgivable."

Jacob sent a pleading look at Leah who held up her hands. She wasn't going to get involved she may understand because she had to but that didn't mean that what Bella was saying wasn't in part true. Wasn't things she wished she could say herself. the tension sat thick around the kitchen of the Swan Black kitchen.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight

Charlie walked into the silent kitchen. The strain evident. The pained look on Jacob's face was visible. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Bella scowled. "I'm going to lay down I can't handle the stupidity in this room." She whirled on her heel head down the hall. They all braced themselves for the bang of a door but it never came.

Jacob rubbed a hand over his face as he slummed against the counter. "Just great."

"I think I should go and check on her." Leah came to her feet and headed towards the room that would be Bella's. she turned towards Jacob. "She'll come around Jake but I can't blame her I wish I was strong enough to say what she says because as much as I understand it doesn't mean it's okay or it's right." With those words she walked down the hall and pushed the door to Bella's room open.

"What was that all about and why does Jacob look like he wants to cry."

Sarah sighed as she turned towards her fiancée. Bella hates Sam of course she hates Sam what can we expect but that also means she won't even look at him without letting her displeasure known."

"Well we expected that what the problem."

I… I can't I have to get out of here." Jacob shook his head and headed out of the house the rain pelted against his body but he didn't even feel it. He went out to his garage and started to work on a car he'd been fixing. He wouldn't think. He couldn't think. His imprinted hated one of the pack. He knew why he understood why but it could and would tear the pack apart it would tear the tribe apart and he couldn't have that. It was a struggle of balance he wasn't sure he could handle.

"Okay what in the hell is going on." Charlie looked at the closed door and then towards his daughters closed bedroom door.

Sarah sighed, "He imprinted on her."

"HE WHAT!" Charlie yelled. "She's sixteen years old and has no idea what 's going on." He sat in a chair his face red.

"Charlie calm down you know it's not something that can be helped or stopped."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No that's true but if you're not supportive of it whatever they decide to do then it's going to be harder on everyone."

"She's my little girl."

"And he's my little boy and I hate to see him hurting and I hate that he has to walk this line of the tribe and the pack and that he has all the responsibility on his shoulders but I can't stop it."

Charlie stood up and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead and held her tightly. I understand, it's just it's so hard I try to put myself in your place in the place of Jacob the pack. It's hard to wrap my head around a pack of wolves imprinting I just it's frustrating. Knowing but not being a part of it. And now Bella's going to get thrown into it and I'm not sure how she's going to handle it. She is stubborn she is outspoken she won't let Jacob control her Alpha and Chief or not."

Sarah laughed and kissed him. "Maybe that's exactly what Jacob needs a woman who won't take his crap and will put him in his place every once in a while."

In Bella's room Leah sat on one bed well Bella laid on the other staring up at the window. "How can you even look at him?, How can these idiots defend him." Bella slammed her fist on the bed.

"There are reasons I can't tell you I wish I could tell you really I do." Leah looked at her best friend.

"Why?'

"I promise you'll find out soon but Jacob has to tell you."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Why Jacob really."

"He's the chief it has to do with the tribe."

"How the hell does Sam leaving you for Emily have anything to do with the tribe?"

"it's a long and complicated story and I'm sorry like I said Jacob has to tell you."

"Fine don't tell keep your secret." Bella got up and left the room leaving Leah behind.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked as his daughter raced past him.

"To ask Jacob what the hell is going on around here I'm sick in tired of the vague answers. Before Sarah or Charlie could say anything Bella was outside.

The rain had started to pore down and she was drenched when she reached Jacob's garage. "Bella you're soaking wet."

"What the hell is going on here Jacob? Everyone else seems to know Leah keeps giving me non answers and if I hear one more time that we shouldn't be mad at Sam I may scream. Well again I may scream again."

He started at her. Clothes sticking to her body hair dripping. Anger marring her pretty features. "Bella do you remember the legends?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just do you remember?"

"Yes."

"Okay there is the legend of the spirt warriors."

"Yes what about it are you going to tell me it's real, are you going to tell me you're a werewolf." She laughed. He didn't speak and she looked at him. "You're kidding there is no way you're a werewolf."

"Just watch." He walked out side the garage and walked to the forest and behind some trees. He stripped down and phased and came out.

Bella's eyes widened when she saw the wolf in front of her. "Jacob." She breathed.

The wolf wined.

"Okay I believe you please change back it's freaking me out."

Jacob went back behind the trees and shifted back putting his clothes back on. "That's not all."

"You mean you turning into a wolf isn't all what the hell else could there be."

" Do you remember the part about imprinting."

"Kind of." She stared at him. "You're going to tell me you imprinted on me next aren't you." She fell down the rain splattering over her as she laughed hysterically. What the hell had she walked into. She looked up at Jacob staring down at her. "Did you?"

"Yes."

"Just great I move here and I'm some how pulled into a weird world of werewolves and let me guess Emily is Sam's imprint."

Jacob nodded. "Yes."

Bella stood up. "I don't care." Her eyes flashed "I don't care I'm never going to care. "He's still scum. He should have fought the imprint. Emily should have told him she just wanted to be friends. You forget I remember that the imprintee can say she didn't want to be lovers that a spirit worrier will be what an imprintee wants which means Emily Young is a horrible person who made the conscious decision to steal her cousin's fiancée." Rain still pelted down as Bella ran back towards the house.

Jacob stared after her stunned. His mind turing furiously he had never thought about it that way and he felt like he'd been slapped. Was she right did Emily choice to be with Sam so she could hurt Leah?" He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to think.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed. Anyway please review.


End file.
